


Teatime Discussions

by Missy



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, Gallows Humor, Humor, M/M, Reanimation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: "So.  You'd like me to reanimate your mother..."
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Teatime Discussions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lies_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/gifts).



“So. You want me to reanimate your mother,” Herbert said, in the blandest voice possible, trying to make the notion sound completely normal.

“Yes,” Mr. Cain said quietly. “I miss her so much,” he added.

Herbert’s smile was fake and very thin. “Well, you’ll be dancing around the kitchen with her very soon – or however it is you spend time with her.” Herbert’s own mother had died years ago, and he had no real memories of her.

“Thank you,” Dan said, with some intensity. “You didn’t have to help me with this.” And he reached for Herbert’s hand.

“Nonsense,” said Herbert. “Your check cleared and so I came.”

He ignored the invigorating tingle that ran through him at that touch, and headed downstairs, where his work awaited.


End file.
